Speeding Cars
by Thatemilykid
Summary: SEQUEL: to "I made a big deal with a girl who can't bleed." NEW CHAPTER FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey you." Remy Hadley walked into Cameron's apartment after a ridiculously long day of dealing with House.

"Hey back." Cameron said moving over so that Remy could sit on the couch with her.

"So…how do you feel about a party?" Remy asked taking Allison's drink and sipping it.

"Well…I'm glad we're back together too but I don't think it needs a party…" Cameron took her drink back.

"No." Hadley said laughing. "it's Kutner's birthday and he invited me to his party and he said I could bring someone so…do you want to go to Kutner's birthday party with me?"

"Kutner's the one who almost blew up the hyperbaric chamber?"

"Yep."

"you want to go?" Cameron didn't really know the guy but if Remy wanted to go, then she'd go too.

"kind of…yeah, well he's my…well we're not quite friends but you know…"

"Sure. I'll go with you."

"Cool…it's tomorrow." Remy said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"What?"

"Well…he asked me like the week after we broke up so…"

"okay. Okay."

"yeah?"Remy asked as Cameron walked into the Kitchen and stood opposite Hadley on the other side of the breakfast bar.

"yes." Cameron rested her hands on her girlfriend's hips and Remy hooked her arms around Cameron's neck.

Cameron stared into Remy's eyes and kissed her.

"Do you want to go out for dinner?" Remy asked

"umm…" Remy backed off a little, she figured she had pushed too far again,

Cameron realised what Remy thought and took a deep breath.

"Yes." Allison said strongly.

She grabbed Remy's hand and pulled her across the living room.

"where do you want to go?" Allison asked.

"I know. Come on, it's not far."

They grabbed their jackets and keys and ran out the door.

Walking down the street hand in hand they got a few looks, and Cameron, instead of letting go like she usually did, laughed.

"What?" Remy asked.

"We keep getting looks," Cameron smiled.

"Okay…" Remy was unsure as to how Allison was feeling

"I like it." Cameron said squeezing her hand.

"We're here." Remy stopped outside of what looked like a nightclub

"I thought you said we were going to eat." Cameron said stopping too.

"we are. It's a restaurant but it just looks like a club because it used to be and Danny never got around to changing the front."

"Danny?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, he's a friend. He used to own this bar and I would work there a few nights a week when I was in med school and so..."  
"Okay." Cameron grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

It was dark inside, but it was fairly classy Cameron recognised too. There were flowers in vases on all the tables.

"so?" Cameron asked, "where do we sit?"

Remy smiled and walked towards a table that had a yellow rose in a vase in the middle of the table.

It was the only with a yellow rose, Allison had noticed.

"Did you pull some strings, by any chance?" She asked.

"Me? No." Remy hid behind her menu, glancing at Cameron over the top every now and then.

She was really falling for this girl. Hiding was sometimes the only way she could control herself.

After they had eaten and walked back to Cameron's apartment, Remy stood on the step.

"I should probably go…" She said quietly.

"Oh…yeah, I guess…umm so I'll see you tomorrow for Kutner's birthday?" Cameron asked stopping with the key still in the door.

"Yes. Definitely. Um…I'll pick you up at six?"

"Sure…what should I wear?"

"Whatever…I mean, there isn't a dress code."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Cameron smiled and went back to the door.

Hadley started to walk away but turned when she heard footsteps behind her.

Cameron had run up behind her.

She rested her hands on Hadley's cheeks, and kissed her mouth.

"I had fun tonight." Cameron said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Then she ran back to her open front door leaving Hadley completely stunned and high on her kiss.


	2. Kutner's B'day party OR Lovestoned

She's so funny. She's so relaxed like this; laughing with Kutner or Lawrence as she calls him tonight, drinking and dancing and looking over at me occasionally. I didn't want to make too big a deal of it tonight, so we're here as friends which means that I can hang out by myself for a little while and she can be off with her friends and his friends.

It doesn't mean that I can't be jealous. Which I am a little bit. She looks…is so gorgeous I wouldn't blame anybody for trying something. The dark blue jeans which make her legs look even more incredible than I know they are, and a white tee shirt which just adds to the whole…okay getting distracted.

The lights that Kutner set up are bouncing of the disco ball and reflecting in her eyes. They shine so bright sometimes, it amazes me. That's the thing that got me first, not her body, or that smile, those eyes. I'm staring again, not good. She said she didn't want everybody to find out tonight, and I can understand that. I think a bit of it was to protect us but I think some of it was to give Lawrence his night. She's good that way, she respects the hell out of people. Staring again, god, this is SO not fair, I can't stop looking at her and she…well she looks at me every now and then, I think she's keeping an eye on me. I know I'm keeping an eye on her, there are quite a few good looking guys here, I wouldn't be surprised if one of them asked her out. She looks incredible. Just jeans and a t-shirt, just like me but…blue really, really suits her.

She's watching me again. I'm just gonna go over there. It's easier than standing on opposite sides of the room pretending not to.

"Hey." I'm standing next to Kutner, less obvious I figure. It's his birthday I can just be…being nice.

"Hey, Cameron I'm glad you could make it." Kutner's sweet…and possibly a bit drunk.

"No problem." I make eye contact with her and smile, she raises her eyebrows and smiles back.

"Uh, don't you have to be at work pretty early tomorrow?" She asks me, I know she wants to go home.

"Oh, I do yeah. " I'll play along, I wouldn't mind getting out of here with her.

"We should probably go then…happy birthday Kutner. I had a great time."

"Yeah, no problem. I'll see you Monday." He smiles and hugs her goodbye and I don't get jealous this time, because I know that she's lying so she can be with me.

We walk out together, side by side and nobody suspects a thing. And part of me wants to grab her hand but I put my hand in my pocket instead.

On the way home, when we're about equidistant from Kutner's apartment and mine I grab her hand and link our fingers together. I hear her sigh a little bit and I stop walking.

"What's wrong?" She asks me

"You sighed. I was going to ask you that." I say looking into her eyes.

"Oh," She giggles a little, "It wasn't a bad sigh, I was just thinking, I've been wanting to do that all night. Hold your hand."

I squeeze it a little and she smiles. She lets go of my hand and rests her hands on my hips. She kisses me hard. And I'm a little too shocked to do anything back so I just let her. She stops and laughs a little - at me I think, and then we start walking again.


	3. Chapter 3

"You, you and you. In the ER…there's some epidemic or something." House said pointing to Hadley, Kutner and Taub.

"Epidemic? Is it contagious? Should we be down there?" Taub asked

"Don't know, don't know and yes, because I said so."

"You don't know?" Foreman asked.

"Tend to tune out when Mommy's talking. Didn't I tell you to go like two minutes ago?" House asked again banging his cane on the floor.

"Alright, jeez going." Hadley said getting up.

The three of them walked out leaving House alone to brood about Wilson.

The ER was chaos, to put it lightly. There were doctors and nurses running around all over the place and patients standing in the waiting room and in all of the exam rooms.

"Good you're here. Where's House?" Cuddy asked.

"In his office, he just sent us." Taub said. "Should we be here?"

"YES! Are all of you up to date on your flu shots? It came early this year." Cuddy said.

They all nodded and mumbled yes before going off to help out.

Hadley saw Cameron practically run off her feet and when over to help her.

"Hey. Need help?" She asked,

"That would be awesome. Thanks. House send you?" Cameron asked ushering patients.

"What do you think?" Remy asked grabbing some charts from the nurses' station.

After the chaos had died down a bit, Hadley noticed that Cameron was leant up against the nurses' station not doing anything.

"Hey what are you doing tonight?" Hadley asked her as she walked past with some charts.

"Hanging out with you" Cameron said matter of factly.

"Correct answer. That gets you dinner and movies at my place, six-ish?"

"Cool. See ya later"

At exactly 6:04, there was a knock on Hadley's door. She opened it to Cameron.

"Hi"

"Hey"

"come in"

"thanks."

Cameron walked in and put down her jacket and her bag. She followed Remy into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine.

"How was the rest of your day?"Hadley askedher

"Don't wanna talk about it," Cameron replied, " what's for dinner"

"ravioli, and I got ice cream too, seeing as how crabby you got last time you were here and we didn't have any."

"Sorry." Cameron said in a little kid sing song voice.

"Too cute." Remy said refusing to look at her girlfriend.

Allison tugged at Remy's sleeve and she turned around. Cameron kissed her and Hadley kissed back harder than ever.

"God, I have been waiting all day to do that." Cameron said after.

"Me to. Sure you want dinner."  
"As much as I want to do what you're thinking, I'm really hungry."

"No problem."

After dinner, watching a movie, Remy pulled Allison onto her lap.

Hadley started playing with the hem of Cameron's shirt absent minded. She let her fingers wander a little and Cameron got up abruptly.

"I have to go" she said jamming her feet into her shoes and getting her things together.

"Why?" Remy asked jumping up too, "Allie what's wrong?"

"I just…I have to go. I'm sorry."

She slammed the door behind her.


	4. We knownothing

The next day they didn't see each other at all. Both in their own departments busy with their own things. Remy paged Allison a few times but she never responded. Hadley didn't want to seem clingy but she couldn't help but be a little worried.

What had she done? She needed to find out.

That night after work she drove to Allison's apartment. There was no hesitation from her when she opened the door, or when she invited Remy in or when they made out for a half hour straight purely because of the fact that they hadn't seen each other all day.

Cameron got them a glass of wine each and sat on the couch with Hadley. Nobody said anything for a while, but Hadley had to ask.

"So," she said, "wanna tell me what that was about last night?"

"Not really" Cameron mumbled into her wine.

"What?"

"Not really."

"okay."

They sat in silence for a little while again and Hadley put down her drink. She went to kiss Cameron's neck but Cameron stopped her.

"I can't do this with you when we barely know each other." She said seriously

"We know things about each other." Hadley said confused.

"We know the surface stuff. If this is going to work I need the deeper stuff, don't you?" Cameron had backed away from Hadley a little.

"I'd like it. What do you mean surface stuff?" She asked

"Like you're favourite colour, and food, movie and band. Which side of the bed you like and your little quirks and stuff,"

"Oh. Blue, pasta, strawberry cheesecake and red wine, dirty dancing, the Who, the right side of the bed and the nose crinkle." Remy looked at Allison and smiled

"Those are all my favourites…and what do you mean the nose crinkle?" Cameron asked laughing

"I know they're you're favourites, I was making a point. And in the morning, when you wake up right before you stretch you crinkle your nose and it's possibly the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life."

"Green, Mexican food, any kind of cake but you do have a thing for my strawberry cheesecake right now, stick it or the Godfather depending on what kind of a mood you're in, you don't have one favourite band you have about fifty, the left side of the bed which works out perfectly for me and you raise your eyebrows, every time you're going to kiss me, or want to or when I kiss you. I can make a point too." Cameron sat down next to her again.

"You really want the deeper stuff, huh?" Hadley asked, playing with Cameron's fingers gently.

Cameron nodded looking at their hands.

"Not tonight though, okay babe?" Cameron got a little kid grin on her face.

"I love it when you call me that," She whispered in Hadley's ear before kissing her jaw.

"I should make a note to say it more often then," Hadley said moving to allow Cameron better access, "Babe."

"Please?" Cameron asked. "Please tonight."

"I…"She trailed off, she couldn't say no to Cameron, but she also didn't want to have this conversation

"I'll go first. It'll be easier for you then." Cameron said pulling her legs underneath herself.

Hadley sighed and nodded slightly.

"There's a lot and there isn't." Cameron said. "I mean, it isn't a lot but it's big."

Remy nodded and took Allison's hands in her own.

"I was married." She took a deep breath and she saw Hadley's eyes widen for a second. "We lived…five hundred miles from here, I moved here, when he died. He, Daniel, he had cancer. I knew, when I married him, I knew but I still did it anyway." There were silent tears coming down Cameron's face and Hadley squeezed her hands tight.

"You don't have to," Remy said

"You have to know." Cameron said, "I don't regret it, I loved him. I miss him every day, but I can deal with it."

"Okay." Hadley choked out.

"There's not much else, that's important."

"That's too much." Hadley said, "this is early, you don't need to tell me these things yet."  
"I do." Cameron said, "I know already I'm going to know you for a long time, you need to know."  
"My turn huh?" Remy said trying to laugh.

"Yeah, so..what big dark secrets are you hiding from House,"

"He already knows them." Hadley said, "But I'll tell you anyway. When I was seventeen my mom died."

Cameron gasped and then mentally kicked herself for her reaction. She already knew…in a way.

"She had Huntington's." Hadley finished.

Cameron got up off the couch and pulled Hadley up too. She pulled her into an embrace.

"I don't know if I have it." Remy lied holding onto Allison, she had already lost one love, she couldn't; wouldn't do that to her again. Not if she could help it.

She felt Cameron nod against her, then pull back.

"So…where's your room again?" Remy asked laughing a little.

Cameron unexpectedly started walking away towards it. She stood in the doorway looking at Remy who still stood in the middle of the room.

"You coming?"


	5. Chapter 5

Cameron was working in the ER when House showed up.

He stood by the nurses' station for a while swaying back and forth pulling faces before she finally acknowledged him.

"What's up House?" She asked him annoyed

"You and thirteen, eh?" he asked

"Her name's Remy Hadley, and yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"Are you kidding?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

Cameron rolled her eyes and went back to working.

"You know she has Huntington's right?"

"You don't know that." Cameron said a little too fast and defensively, "She doesn't even know yet."

"Yeah. She does." House said like it was common knowledge.

"What? She hasn't even taken the test." Cameron was getting really annoyed with him now

"She took it the day Amber died. It was positive."

Cameron stopped what she was doing and stayed still. She couldn't believe what House was saying. She also knew that he wouldn't screw with her about something like this, which meant…she had lied. Remy had stood there and held her and…lied.

"I have to go." Cameron said walking away from House not looking at him.

She knew he knew that she hadn't known but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of letting him see how hurt she was.

Cameron found Hadley in the lab, she pulled the door so hard that it nearly came off the hinges.

Hadley looked up at Cameron and saw her eyes blazing. Hurt and anger radiating from her entire body.

"What happened?" Hadley asked standing up.

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"Why what?" Remy swallowed hard, this was because of her.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

Hadley clicked that she knew about the Huntington's.

"I…" She couldn't finish the sentence,

"And House knew? And I'm guessing the others do too?" Cameron shouted, but her voice was falling away from her. "You told them but you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry."  
"Yeah! You're sorry I know, you're sorry that HOUSE had to be the one to tell me,"

"no, I-"

"GOD! I wouldn't have even cared if you had told me that you took it but you didn't want to talk about it or you didn't want to tell me what it said but I CANNOT believe that you didn't even tell me you took that damn test!"

"Cameron I…Allie,"

"Dammit Hadley! I just, I can't even look at you right now!" Cameron went to walk out on her but Remy grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I couldn't do it to you again." She blurted.

"What?" Cameron asked

"You had just told me about Daniel, I could NOT tell you I was…am…dying, as well. I couldn't." Hadley was pleading with her to not make her say it again.

"Sweetheart." Cameron said quietly choked up a little at Remy's act of selflessness.

She'd rather practically kill herself hiding the secret than hurt Cameron. She hugged her hard and kissed her.

"I'm sorry." Hadley whispered.

"I forgive you. It's okay, just…you don't have to hide things from me. I already…" Cameron caught herself in time. "I understand." She said instead.

"Do you wanna go?" Hadley asked.

"Home?" Cameron asked

Remy nodded, and laced her fingers with Allison's.

"Sure thing. Just, do me one favour?" She whispered in Remy's ear.

They walked out into the lobby, House was still standing there, he'd probably expected a fight. They stopped and Cameron kissed Hadley long, and hard, and deep.

"Happy?" She said to House afterwards.

They walked out together and Hadley turned to Cameron

"I think he's having a heart attack right now." She laughed.

"Well…you are pretty hot." Cameron said.


	6. Chapter 6

Remy sat in a heap on the floor. After Cameron had taken her home she had sat on the floor and not moved, at all. Cameron had sat on the couch staring at her. Little gasps escaping her mouth every now and again. Remy flinched at every one. She knew it was because Allison was thinking about the Huntington's. She wasn't a crier, but a few tears had leaked out, she turned her face away from Cameron, because she knew that if Cameron saw her crying, she'd start too.

"You should get some rest," Cameron said finally, "It's late."

"Should." Hadley repeated, and laughed a little bit.

Cameron pulled her up off the floor, supporting her entire weight. She got her to her room and laid her down. She climbed in beside her and held her hands.

"go to sleep." Cameron said soothingly, "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here. I promise."

Remy nodded and tried to go to sleep. She closed her eyes, her head seemed so small on the pillow to Cameron. Her entire body looked tiny. Cameron wanted to envelope her completely and hold onto her forever.

"I can't sleep." Remy said almost an hour later. Cameron hadn't realised that she was still awake, she had been watching her breathe, watching every part of her.

"Okay." Cameron said sitting up. Hadley pulled her back down,

"Don't go." She whispered.

Cameron rolled Hadley over so that her back was facing her, she slipped her arms around her waist and held her.

"I…" Cameron started but stopped herself

"What?" Hadley asked,

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Cameron said, "Just sentimental crap." She meant to say the last part to herself but failed.

"Tell me, I won't laugh tonight." She said pushing her back into Cameron's body.

"I just, want you to know that this. It changes nothing. I'm not going anywhere. Ever. Whatever you need, just tell me, it'll be done. I mean anything." Cameron pulled Remy closer to her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"was it…were you like this with…"

"Daniel? Yes, and no. I loved Daniel, it just about killed me when he died, I'd never loved anybody that much…but…Joe was there, and I loved him too. And I wanted to do everything I could but, I couldn't do anything." Cameron said realising that she hadn't told Remy about Joe

"If you can't…handle it, I'll understand, if you need somebody…Wilson or Chase, or even House…I'll understand." Hadley said quietly

"You didn't let me finish." Cameron said

"Neither did you." Hadley said, "If, however the person that you need is Cuddy, then I won't understand, then I will be pissed. I mean really, really, mad." She finished laughing a little.

"Okay. No Cuddy." Cameron said.

"Good. What were you going to say?"

"hmm? Oh, nothing. It's okay. You tired yet?"

"a little, I'm tired of this."

Cameron pulled away and sat up.

"What do you mean?" she asked louder than she wanted to

"I mean, having to work out where we're sleeping, I know you have stuff here and I stuff at your place but. I think…we should only have one place."

"You want to live together?" Cameron asked, surprised but relieved.

"Yes. Is that okay?" Remy asked sitting up as well.

"Where?" Cameron asked as an answer

"Your apartment is…bigger, and closer to work…"

"Tomorrow, we'll move your stuff."

"I'm tired now." Hadley said lying back down

"Okay hun."

"Night babe." Hadley said, knowing that it'd get Cameron.

The fell asleep tangled in each other within minutes.


	7. Our Place

"Seriously?" Cameron asked holding a bottle of white wine.

"It's for people who don't like red?" Hadley said, "And anyway, why is it that I have to do all the heavy lifting and you're just going through my alcohol?"

"I've got to make sure we're going to have drinks. I mean, how else is this going to work."

Hadley dropped the chair she had been holding. The crash made Cameron look at her. Her eyes were glassy and her nose was red like she was going to cry.

"Hey! I was joking. You know that…I, oh hon, come here." Cameron walked over to her and hugged her.

"yeah, I know, I guess I'm just still tired that's all. Sorry,"

"nervous?" Cameron asked,

"What?"

"About moving in, cos you can tell me if you are."

"I'm not." She said a little too quickly. "Are you?" She asked

"Yeah." She took Remy's hand and squeezed it. She picked up the chair and began walking out.

It was nearly the last thing in the apartment, just that and a couple of sport bags. Remy picked them up and walked out of her apartment for the last time. She helped Cameron close the trunk of the car and then climbed in the passenger side.

"So, you're apartment then?"

"Our apartment." Cameron corrected before turning the key in the ignition.

They drove in silence both mulling over their own thoughts. Remy barely even noticed when Cameron pulled up outside the apartment.

"Hey, you still there?" Cameron asked getting out of the car.

"Yeah." Remy smiled getting out as well.

They walked into the apartment and started putting things away.

"I'd give you the grand tour," Cameron said finding a space for the chair, "but I'm pretty sure you know where everything is anyway."

"Kitchen that you don't use, bathroom…and of course, the most important, the bedroom." Remy laughed walking into it. She breathed in deep, it was her bedroom now too. Not just Cameron's. she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face at that thought.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Cameron asked walking up behind her slipping an arm around Hadley's waist.

"Sleep?" Hadley said seriously.

"You're still tired?"

"I'm sorry, I know I'm boring. But I'm exhausted."

"Sounds like the smartest thing anyone's said all day." Cameron said walking over to the bed.

They both flopped down on their preferred sides and held hands tight.

"I'm happy." Cameron said. "I just wanted you to know, I'm really happy."  
"me too." Remy said smiling before turning to face her, "this is going to work."

"I had that suspicion," Cameron said quietly before falling asleep.


	8. 8

It was late when Hadley finally dragged herself through the door of Cameron's apartment. House had had her running around the hospital all day. all she wanted was to see her girlfriend and fall asleep in her arms. Unfortunately, Allison was already asleep. Hadley stripped down to her underwear and climbed into bed. She wrapped Allie's arms around her and tried to go to sleep.

Half an hour later she was still awake. she rolled over so that she was looking at Allison's face.

"Hi." She said, "I'm sorry I'm late home. House was crazy. I missed you though." Her face didn't show any expression.

Remy wanted to kiss her, but she knew if she did, she 'd wake her and as much as she wanted to see those baby blues, she didn't want to wake her.

She loved practically everything about this girl.

Allie's coffee was never strong enough for her liking, but she still drank it, she'd get tired earlier and she got grumpier faster, but when she was grumpy she was like a child which was one of the most frustratingly cute things Hadley had ever seen.

Her heart started to beat faster as Allison moved her arm and it pulled her closer in towards her.

"Allie? Are you awake?" there was no response, "I did Cuddy." Still no response, she was asleep.

Hadley took as deep a breath as she could and stared at Allison's eyelids.

"Allison Isabella Cameron, I am in love with you. Completely. I want you to be the last thing I see before I die kind of love you. Okay?" there was no response. "Okay."

Hadley turned over so that her back was to Allison and she cried a little bit because she knew that Allison would never feel the same way. And then the tears came harder as she realised that even if Allison did feel the same, it didn't matter, because she was dying anyway.

It was early, so early that it was still mostly dark out. Cameron checked the clock on her bedside table; 4:45. It was early. She looked to her left, and held her breath to watch and hear Remy breathing. Her heart felt like it might explode inside her chest. She hadn't been able to sleep the past few nights. The first few after she'd found out about the Huntington's she'd woken with the deep fear that Hadley wouldn't be alive when she woke up so she forced herself to stay awake.

Now it was different. She felt…indescribably sad when she should be feeling ridiculously happy. She wanted to cry every time she looked at Remy and she was beginning to realise why. She was terrified of her feelings. She never thought that she'd actually…she figured that they'd be together a couple of months and then be like sisters. They'd both move on and find men that they would fall completely in love with and live happily ever after. Now Cameron needed to change her fairy tale ending.

Hadley moved a little and Cameron gasped slightly. If she woke up she'd want to know why Cameron was awake and Cameron wasn't sure that she could keep her thoughts in her head. She coughed, in her throat at first and then louder. Remy didn't move.

"I'm in love with House." Cameron said, she looked at Remy's face, it didn't move at all. She was probably asleep, but just to make sure.

"I slept with Cuddy last week." Remy didn't move. She was definitely asleep.

"I'm in love with you. I want to be with you for everything. I am yours, and if you leave me…I think I might break." Remy didn't move.

Cameron snuggled herself down under the covers and wrapped herself around her girlfriend. She sighed to herself. Now she could sleep. Now it was off her chest, things would be slightly easier. But it still didn't change the fact that she was in love with a girl.


	9. It could be Lupus

"Auto-immune fits. She's gotten worse since she's been here." Hadley stood up and began writing on the board.

"HEY!" House yelled and took the pen from her, "Just because I let your girlfriend play with my pens doesn't mean you can."

"Um…okay?" Hadley said rolling her eyes at Kutner and sitting back down.

"So…any ideas?"

"I just said; auto-immune" Hadley said getting annoyed.

"yes, I know. What auto-immune?" House asked

"Oh, um…" Hadley had no idea, this wasn't her expertise.

"Anybody?" House banged his cane on the floor a couple of times.

"umm." Kutner stared at his shoes,

"Pass?" Taub said.

"Alright, anybody know a good immunologist?" House asked pointedly at Hadley, "Preferably blond, skinny?"

Hadley so wanted to be in highschool again so that she could get away with shouting 'ME, ME, ME!" instead she pulled her phone out of her pocket and paged Cameron.

"Hey! What's going on?" Cameron said as she walked through the door of the office.

"Patient, auto-immune, these guys are idiots."

"They're not all idiots." Cameron sat down next to Hadley, "what are her symptoms?"

"joint pain, fatigue, dizziness and we've already ruled out neurological conditions." Kutner answered

"Okay. So, run labs, A&A, blood tests, white count, T-cells." Cameron looked at them all and Hadley got up. Kutner and Taub followed.

When they had gone, Cameron turned to Foreman and House,

"So, there a reason that you let Hadley page me up here/"

"Don't look at me." House said,  
Cameron turned to Foreman,  
"Well?"  
"Nothing, hadn't seen you in a while…"

"I work downstairs" Cameron said raising her eyebrows at him, "Not in a different hospital."

"Fine, I just wanted to see how you were doing with…everything."

"You mean my relationship with Dr. Hadley, I'm fine. Or do you mean that my girlfriend has Huntington's? Because I'm fine with both. And NOBODY appreciates your comments House." She said before getting up and walking out.

Cameron appeared beside Hadley in the lab and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, you okay? I thought we said nothing at work?" Hadley said,

"Yeah, well, screw it." Cameron rested her head on Hadley's shoulder,

"Is it Lupus?" Remy whispered,

"A&A positive?"

"I don't know, it's not done yet."

"Probably."

"Megan, we've done some tests," Taub said to their patient.

Megan sat up

"Do you know what it is?"

"Yes, you have Lupus. It's a systemic autoimmune disease."  
"Auto-immune, that means that…I'm doing this to myself."

"well…not really." Hadley jumped in, "it just means that your body's defences are attacking itself, but we can help it."

"Steroids, will keep it at bay, you're lucky that we caught it early. If it had gotten to your lungs or your kidneys we might not have been able to do anything." Kutner said.

The boys left, but Hadley and Cameron stayed.

"your boyfriend's here," Cameron said, "do you want me to go and get him."

"No." Megan said, "there's no cure for this is there?" She asked,  
"Not a total cure no," Cameron said "but the medications make the symptoms basically non existent."

"But I'll still be sick. I can't do that to him. Just, please tell him to go."

"Are you sure?" Hadley asked, "You might want someone in a little while, I know it's a shock, but once that goes away," She reached for Cameron's hand, "it might not be such a good idea to be alone."

"How about I tell him that you're going to be okay, you're just not up for visitors right now?" Cameron asked.

"Okay," Megan said sitting up a bit more. She waited until Cameron was completely out of sight, "You two are together?" She asked Hadley

"Yes."  
"Would you…if you knew you weren't ever going to get better, that you would just get sicker and sicker until you died, would you still want to be with her…I mean, could you do that to her."

"I…uh…"

"I mean, I know you can't exactly answer, you're not the one dying but…do you at least understand where I'm coming from?"

"I can understand it, I just don't know if it's a good idea."

"I'll go home, stay with my family, how long do I have? Ten fifteen years?"

"It could be twenty, could be thirty with the medical advances."

"yeah, but it's not fair. It's not fair to give him twenty years of me being ill. We've only been together a year."

Hadley's pager went off.

"Saved by the bell." Megan said quietly turning away from Hadley.

Hadley walked out and down the corridor.

Cameron pulled her aside,

"Are you okay?" she asked,  
"yeah. Yeah. I'm fine."

"Only fine?" Cameron asked, "well…what can I do to make that better?"

"Well you could kill House…" Hadley joked, "Or…we could go home."

"Well…as tempting as that first one is, I think there are a few people that would have a problem with that."

"Who's going to have a problem with that?" Hadley laughed linking her arm with Cameron's

"Cuddy, his mom, the police."

"Okay, fine. Home it is."


	10. What was that?

**Hey guys, thank you so SO much for the reviews. Xxx. **

**I wrote this without the ending to begin with and then decided that I couldn't do it. so I added the ending, **

**It's a kinda song fic…ish. Against All Odds by The Postal Service. Enjoy.**

"Look at me." Remy said, forcefully. Cameron raised her head but refused to make eye contact. She knew this drill, she had done it to House.

"There is an easy way to deal with this. So that you don't get hurt." Remy tried to catch Allison's eyes but she kept moving her view.

"No." Cameron said, as if someone had just told her that someone she loved had died.

"That is, for me… to leave." Remy said slowly.

"What?" Cameron choked out

"I'm leaving. Tonight, my things are already packed."

Cameron looked around the room and noticed that things were missing.

"I love you. I can't do this to you." Remy pressed her head against Cameron's and Cameron pushed her away. Remy nodded silently and walked into the bedroom, she came out with her bags and stood in the door way.

"Bye, Allie." There was nothing else she could say.

Cameron said nothing. She stood frozen and just watched her girlfriend, best friend, love of her life, everything, walk out of the door.

_**How can I just let you walk away?**_

_**Just let you leave without a trace **_

_**When I stand here taking every breath with you**_

_**You're the only one who really knew me at all**_

_**How can you just walk away from me?**_

_**When all I can do is watch you leave.**_

Hadley was in the middle of a differential when her pager went off. It was Cuddy.

"I, uh have to go?" She asked House, "Cuddy."

"Oh, so you're doing her now?" he asked.

She threw him a look, she and Cameron had only been broken up a week.

She ran down to the elevators, one had a makeshift sign that said out of order in red marker, and there was a huge line for the other one. She took the stairs instead. She got down to Cuddy's office heart racing, not only from the stairs but also from the anxiety of what Cuddy wanted. She walked into the office and Cuddy motioned for her to sit down opposite.

"Dr. Hadley, I'd like for you to do me a favour,"

"I'm not sleeping with House." She said straight away, it was a joke that she and Cameron had had.

"No. not that. I'd like for you to work in the ER or…at least talk to Dr.-"

"I can't. Dr. Cuddy, anything else, you know I would. But, I can't."

"Well. Maybe I'm not asking, maybe I'm telling." Cuddy stood up.

Hadley really, really didn't want to have to see Cameron let alone work with her. It wasn't that she didn't love her anymore…it was that she did. She looked at Cuddy; serious face. She swallowed hard and told herself that it wasn't a big deal.

"When?" She asked.

"As soon as possible? She's been a mess, she's been horrible with patients she's been-"

"Yeah. Thanks. Look, I'll do this, but I really don't need to know all that stuff." Hadley said before walking out.

"Thank you?" Cuddy said to herself.

Hadley walked into the ER and saw Cameron at once. Her hair was falling out of the knot, she looked exhausted and stressed and…something else. Something that Hadley had never seen in her…the kind of misery that she saw in House.

"Um, Dr. Cameron?" She said, slowly.

Cameron looked at her and stopped. She could barely breathe let alone talk.

"Um, Dr. Cuddy said that you might want some…help…or to talk…or something?"

"No. I'm fine." She said quickly before walking around Hadley to get to the charts.

"Well I'd really like to get away from House. Could I maybe just help out for…an hour or two."

"We're not friends." Cameron said.

"Okay, but…still, I'd like to help."

Cameron nodded and walked away.

For two hours, they worked like they didn't know each other. Separate sides of the ER, not talking, not even looking in the other's direction. After two hours however, Cameron couldn't take it anymore.

"Dr. Hadley, I need to see you. In my office." Hadley's heart jumped, this is how they used to be. But then it sank as she remembered what she had done, as she remembered that Cameron wasn't calling her into her office for anything even remotely pleasant. She followed obediently though.

"Dr. Cameron?" She said sitting across from her.

"Why are you here? Did Cuddy really send you or are you just trying to torture me? I know you've been working for House for a while, but I don't think you're quite that sadistic."

"Cuddy, really did send me. And I'm not that sadistic."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She told me that you had been…and…she just wanted to get us…I don't know."

"Well, now you've seen me. Are you happy?" Cameron asked getting up

"no…I-"

"There is nothing left! There's nothing left for you to break, or hurt or take away from me okay?" Cameron walked around the desk, tears in her eyes.

_**Take a look at me now,**_

_**There's just an empty space**_

_**You coming back to me is against the odds**_

_**But that's what I've got to face.**_

"Do you see that? Do you see that you've taken EVERYTHING from me? Just go. You've already left me once, what's another six hours in the ER without you going to do to me?"

Cameron walked out of her office leaving Hadley alone, dealing with her own tears.

Remy woke up in a cold sweat and grabbed Allison's arm. Allison sat bolt up right awake and pulled Remy into her arms.

"What's wrong?" Cameron whispered into her ear.

"Just a dream. Bad, bad dream." Remy said back barely breathing.

"It's okay, I'm here. It's okay." Cameron soothed her and rubbed her back.

"I know," Remy pulled her closer, "I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey do have this weekend off?" Cameron shouted to Hadley from the bathroom.

"Uh, yeah I think so why?" Hadley was in the kitchen making coffee

"Wanna do something?" Cameron asked walking out into the kitchen.

She was in her underwear, Hadley stopped what she was doing and coughed a little,

"If it involves you looking like that then definitely." She kissed her and laughed.

"Maybe later," Cameron said, "I was wondering if…well…look feel free to say no, I just um..well…" She mumbled something under her breath.

"What?"

"My,..um, my parents are in town." Cameron said not looking at her.

"You want me to meet them?" Cameron nodded, "As…in…?"

"As in, Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Remy, my girlfriend." Cameron said confidently.

"wow, you really mean that?" Hadley asked shocked.

"Yeah . Are you okay with that?" Cameron asked

"Yes. I'd love to meet your parents." Remy said taking hold of Cameron and twirling her around. "When do you have to be at work?"

"Not for a little while." Cameron said making her way back to the bedroom.

"Nice of you to join us, thirteen." House said as Hadley walked into the office.

She was only ten minutes late, but it was totally worth it.

"Are you ever going to learn my name?" She asked him.

"Are you ever going to tell me?" House asked.

"Read the file." She said taking the patients file from Kutner.

"Nice." Kutner said staring at her neck.

"What?" Hadley asked, suddenly realising that everyone in the room was staring at her.

Foreman slid a spoon across the table to her, she looked at her reflection in it. there was a hickey on her neck, nasty and purple and pretty big.

Remy slapped her hand over the spot and ran out of the room.

Cameron smiled and walked straight over to Hadley when she walked into the chaos of the ER.

"Hi." Cameron said.

"I don't think this is funny." Remy said pointing to a flesh coloured band aid on her neck.

"Oh. Sorry. I thought you'd noticed."

"Yeah, well I didn't and now House and the others are up there making fun of me."

"Don't pout." Cameron said, Remy didn't stop. "Don't. I actually need to work, and if you keep doing that then you're going to have a lot more band aids."

Remy laughed.

"Okay," She smiled and looked around, there weren't a lot of people, she raised her eyebrows at Cameron, Cameron kissed her,

"My parents get in at Ten, so I thought maybe we'd go pick them up and go to lunch?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you later? I'd better get back, Cuddy's rationing his vicodin again,"

"When will she learn?'

Remy shrugged and walked into to the elevator.

"So your parents names are?" Remy asked driving Cameron's car down the highway.

She was way too nervous to drive properly.

"Laura and John." Cameron said.

"What do they do?"

"Dad's a financial adviser, Mum's a teacher. High school kids."

"Okay, and it's just you and your brother?"

"Yep, just me and Jake"

"Are you alright?" Hadley asked Cameron, she was wringing her hands a lot and looking out of the window a lot.

"yeah, yeah, I'm fine just haven't seen them for a while."

"What's a while?"

"About a year."

"You haven't seen your parents for a year?"

"And when was the last time you saw your father?"

"Touche."

They stopped in traffic.

"I love you."

"Are you just saying that in case they don't like me?"

"No, and they're going to love you."

"Okay."

Remy knew it was the Camerons the minute they walked through the gate, and not only because Allison's fingernails dug into her arm so hard she was sure there'd be scars.

Her mother, had the same smile, not quite as sweet but still, almost the same. Her father had the same strong jaw and the eyebrows.

"Mom, Dad!" Cameron yelled running over and hugging them, Remy ambled over and went to help them with their bags.

"Allison, darling, how are you?" Laura Cameron asked in a northern American princess accent.

"I'm fine, Mom,"

"Your money's good?"

"Fine, Daddy."

Remy smiled inwardly a little at Cameron calling him Daddy, she was thirty.

"Who's your friend, dear?" Laura Cameron took one of the suitcases back from Remy, "Let me help," She said looking at Hadley.

"Right, uh, well, Mom, Dad, This is Remy Hadley…my girlfriend."

"Wha…oh, I see well, uh, it's nice to meet you Remy." John Cameron covered for his wife's silence, Remy shook his hand and smiled, "Good strong handshake you've got on you there, good sign Allie."

"Thank you," Remy said, "The car's just out here," She said as they walked into the car park

Laura didn't say anything all the way to the hotel and as they were pulling up she spoke.

"I'm sorry," she said, "It's a little bit of a shock is all, I'm sure you're very nice Remy, was it?"

"Yes, and I understand, it's not a problem really."

"Yes, well." Laura Cameron said to herself. "How about we just eat and talk about this huh?"

"So, Remy, what do you do?" John Cameron asked as he made his way through his lunch.

"I'm a doctor, at Princeton-Plainsboro." Remy said

"Psychiatrist?" Laura asked her,

"No, mother. She's a real doctor, she's working under Dr. House." Allison jumped to Remy's defence, knowing exactly what she meant.

"oh." Laura said quietly.

She didn't say anything through the rest of lunch, John asked about Remy's family, and her and Allie's living arrangement, and about her financial status. He was kind, and polite, and didn't seem to bothered by the whole thing.

"When do you guys leave?" Remy asked, thinking about planning things for Cameron and her parents to do together.

"Monday morning, we're only here for the weekend." Laura said, almost relieved.

"Okay, well, maybe you guys should do something together tomorrow, you know, a Cameron day, minus Jake of course." Remy said sweetly,

"You'd be welcome to join us Rem, if you're a part of Allie's life, then you'll be a part of ours too."

Remy blushed a little, and squeezed Allison's hand.

"I just have to go the bathroom, then we can go."

In the bathroom, washing her hands, Remy jumped when Laura Cameron walked in.

"Hi," Remy said, moving out of the way of the sink.

"Hello." Laura washed her hands, trying not to look at Remy."

"hey, look, I know this must be a lot, but I'm really not a bad person, I'm really not trying to ruin her life, and I really do love your daughter."

"Well, Remy, just so as you know, it won't last. This is a rebound thing from Robert, a little experiment that she wasn't able to do in college because of her husband. You'll be here a few months and then you'll be gone." And with that she walked out, leaving Remy alone.

Ten minutes later, Remy walked out. Laura and John had left, and Cameron was sitting at the table by herself, looking fairly disheartened. Remy sat down opposite her,

"Hey, this seat taken?" She asked quietly

"I thought maybe you'd climbed out the window,"

"No, just…didn't want to mess up your goodbye."

"I'm sorry, this was a stupid idea. I should have…I mean, my dad's my dad…he's like Jake but my mom…"

"She's more like you?"

"I hope not."

"No," Remy laughed, "I mean…it'll take a while for her to get used to…and I'm okay with that. I understand."

"I love you." Allison said standing up and then pulling Remy up too. "You are like…the most perfect girlfriend ever."

"No. I'm not." Remy said.

"Why?"

"Because I want to tell you what your mother said to me."

"She actually spoke to you?"

"In the bathroom, yes."

"Tell me. I don't care how bad it is, I'll deal with her tomorrow, just tell me so I can make it better."

"She said that I was just a rebound, that this was an experiment that you weren't able to do in college because of…" she hesitated to use his name, but something in Cameron's face told her it was okay, "Daniel, and that it wouldn't last more than a few months."

"Okay, well, that is bull shit. I was over Robert when I met you, I didn't do this in college because, one, can you spell cliché, and two, because no one there was as amazing as you, and it's already lasted a few months, and we still have plans."

"Okay."

"I mean it Remy, don't you go flaking out on me now." She tickled her ribs a little and Remy laughed and pushed her away.

"Okay."


	12. Don't hate her

"Are you sure you want me to come with you?" Remy asked Cameron as she got ready for another day with the Camerons.

"Yes, this weekend is as much about them getting to know you as it is about them seeing me. Like my dad said, you're a part of my life therefore you're a part of theirs." Cameron said throwing the black shirt that Remy was looking for at her, "Whether my mother likes it or not."

"Okay. Your phone's ringing." Remy said pulling the shirt over her head.

Cameron ran out of the room and grabbed her phone off the coffee table.

"Hello?" She mouthed "MOM" to Remy and Remy nodded and sat down.

Cameron walked into the spare room, farthest away from their bedroom so that Remy wouldn't hear.

"Your father and I will be there by ten thirty, that gives you half an hour, is that enough time?"

"Yeah, should be fine. What do you want to do?"

"Well, we were thinking maybe, a little tour, perhaps a little shopping, lunch and I know that your father would love to see the hospital."

"Alright, no problem, we'll see you at ten thirty."

"We?"

"Yes, mom, me and Remy, she has the whole weekend off same as me."

"I see, look sweetheart, I'm just not sure that you bringing along your…friend, is such a good idea. Your father and I are only here for today and we haven't seen you in such a long time, I'd rather we just spend time with you."

"I understand that, and okay fine. But Remy is going to have dinner with us, she'll meet us at the hospital and then come out with us."

"If she must."

"Yes, she must. I'll see you later."

Cameron walked back into the bedroom and sat next to Remy.

"She doesn't want me to come with you, does she?"

"No." Cameron said quietly, "but I told her that you'd meet us at the hospital and come out for dinner with us? I may even have convinced my mother to be civil towards you by then."

Remy laughed a little,

"Hey, I know, okay, I'm sorry. But at least you don't have to deal with her all day, stay here go back to sleep?" Cameron said, kissing her forehead.

"maybe, I might go in to the hospital for a bit. I'll see you later." She kissed her, meaningfully, _I love you, I get it, it is okay, I promise._

There was a knock on the door and Cameron jumped up.

"Okay, here we go."

She walked out of the house, and Remy heard her greet her parents and she heard the car drive away. She flopped back on the bed. She picked up her phone and dialled Cuddy's extension.

"Hello?" She answered quickly, she was either very busy or very bored.

"Hey, Dr. Cuddy, it's Dr. Hadley."

"Hadley, hello, what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you needed any help with anything."

"Isn't it your weekend off?"

"Yeah, but I'm bored, Al-Cameron's parents are here so…"

"I see, okay well…to be honest the only thing you could do is maybe entertain the kids for a bit…Dr. Matthews is away on a consult in Michigan, so"

"I'll be there in half an hour."

"Alright, thank you. I'll see you later."

"Is Remy joining us?" John Cameron asked his daughter as they drove in Princeton's city centre.

"later on, at the hospital, and then for dinner."

"Okay, I hope we didn't scare her of, Allison, I think it was just a bit of a shock is all, but I just want you to know that it's fine. And that she seems like a very nice very smart girl."

"thanks dad."

"You know, you might want to think about coming home for Christmas, Jake and Leah and the twins could meet her too?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice, I'll talk to her about it,"

Cameron heard her mother sigh loudly, on purpose.

"What mom?" Cameron knew it was going to happen at some point and she couldn't deal with her mother silence and snide remarks all day, and she definitely wouldn't tolerate her saying anything else to Remy.

"Nothing, Allison. Let's not do this now."

"No, mom, lets. I want to hear this. I want to do this now. Before we meet Remy."

"That is my problem, you talk about this girl as if you love her but how can you?"

"Because I do, I can't explain it and that's how I know that I do."

"I don't believe you, I don't believe you and I don't like her. you're living together and you've only been a _couple _for about five minutes,"

"Four months."

"She'll ruin your life. You'll invest yourself in her and she'll leave you and how do you expect to have a husband with this in your past?"

"From my experience, men tend to find it interesting, so it'll probably be easier."

"ALLISON!" Laura Cameron shouted at her daughter's remark, John Cameron laughed under his breath.

"Mom, you don't have to approve, you don't have like Remy, heck you don't even have to like me right now, but you will not talk to her the way that you did yesterday and you will not wait until she is alone to tell that I don't love her."

John Cameron's face fell with this piece of news and he turned off the engine as they parked on the side of the road.

Cameron got out of the car and moved onto the pavement, as John followed her he hugged her tight, and whispered,

"Just let her get over it. I'm on your side."

"This is Princeton-Plainsboro' Teaching Hospital." Cameron said as they walked into the lobby. "The clinic, and Dr. Cuddy's office, my office is through there and Remy's is upstairs, on the third floor. She might be up there actually."

Dr. Cuddy came out of her office,  
"Cameron!"

"Dr. Cuddy, these are my parents, John and Laura"

"Nice to meet you, your daughter is an invaluable member of our team."

"Thank you." John smiled and shook her hand,

"Is Dr. Hadley here?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, she's on second east."

"Second east?" Cameron repeated.

"Yep." Cuddy walked into the clinic and the Cameron's made their way to the elevators

"What's second east?" Laura asked.

"The kids ward…" Cameron said confused

They walked out of the elevator, and Cameron heard her laughing immediately. They walked down the corridor and around the corner and there they saw Remy. She was being attacked by about seven kids. But they were all laughing.

"Dr. Hadley?" Cameron said, she barely ever called her Remy unless they were alone in the hospital.

"Oh, Dr. Cameron, Mr. Cameron, Mrs. Cameron. Okay guys, I think I have to go."

"Remy!" a little girl who looked to be about seven whined.

"I'm sorry Amelia. But you're gonna be fine. Go play with Bradley and Megan okay?"

"Okay," She ran off and Remy walked over and hugged Cameron.

"Playing with the kids?" Cameron asked,

"Yeah…House isn't here and there wasn't really anything to do at home."

"Having fun?" John asked

"Yeah, they're pretty great you know."

"You…want kids?" He asked her,

"Dad!" Cameron yelled, surprised that her dad had actually just asked that but also curious of Remy's answer.

"I guess…I mean, yeah, I'd like one or two…"

At dinner, Laura was civil with Remy, but Cameron was fairly sure it was from fear that she'd make a scene or get angry again. She still barely spoke to Remy though.

"So, Laura, Allie tells me that you have a son, Jake?"

"Yes. He's married, with twins, he lives in Chicago."

"Twins, wow. That must be fun for you."

"I love the boys,"

Remy smiled and nodded and went back to her food. There wasn't much else to say. John couldn't say too much more without getting looks from his wife, and Laura wouldn't make the effort. Allison was a little upset that things hadn't gone better, but she trusted her dad that her mother would get over it, and then maybe they'd come back for a little while.

At the end of the night, Cameron said goodnight to her parents, and goodbye. She cried a little, knowing that she wouldn't see them again for a while, but she soon smiled again when she looked at Remy.

"You never told me you wanted kids." She said on the way home,

"Well it's not a conversation that we've had yet, and it's not like I'm Cuddy, I don't just throw it in when I introduce myself."

"True." Cameron laughed, "god, I'm sorry for my mom, she's…well, she's not used to this I guess,"

"It's okay. Really, I mean yes I would've liked it if she hadn't have hated me, but it is okay."

"okay, let's go home."

"Deal."


	13. Chapter 13

It was Monday night, and Remy was working late in the lab. She was waiting for the results, and House had gone home hours ago, as had the others leaving her all alone to do everything. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled Allison. She knew that the Cameron's had left this morning and Hadley was all set to go hang out with a pretty upset Cameron, but House had called her in and so she had had to leave Cameron alone.

It took a while for her to answer and the Remy wouldn't admit it to herself, she worried a little.

"Hi," Cameron answered the phone casually. She never did that.

"Hey, it's me."

"Hi! You still at work?" She asked, distracted

"yeah, are you okay?" Remy asked, she heard laughing, that wasn't Cameron. "Hey! You there?"

"Yeah, yeah I am, sorry, I'm fine."

"You got…someone over?"

"What? No. it's the tv."

"Oh, okay, sorry." Remy didn't quite believe her, but she wasn't about to accuse her of something.

There was a silence on the line, nothing like anything Remy had ever experienced with Allison before.

"Are…are you okay?" there was no answer, "Allison?"

"hmmm yeah,"

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure there's not someone there? You sound…strange,"

"No I'm not. I'm fine, you've just been working too much."

"I miss you."

"Yeah, I miss you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Al, what's going on?"

"What?"

"Hey!"

"Remy, sorry, look I'll just see you tonight yeah?"

"Uh, yeah I guess so. Bye." Remy closed her phone and very nearly threw it through one of the glass walls of the lab.

"Who was that?"

"Remy," Cameron said quietly,

"She doesn't know I'm here does she?"  
"No. I didn't tell her…I just don't want her to get all stressed out about it."

"Come here, it'll be okay,"

"You mean it, you can really be okay with this?"

"I love you, and if Remy truly does make you happy then I'll be okay with it. and maybe I can meet her again at some point and we'll actually get along,"

"Okay, thanks mom."

"now, what else has been going on around here?"

Remy followed her instinct and walked out of the lab, she went back up to House's office and grabbed her things together. She waited about three seconds for an elevator and got too frustrated so she ran down the stairs to the locker room to change and get the rest of her things.

As she was walking out the front door, Cuddy stopped her.

"Dr. Hadley. I thought you were working late tonight."

"I was meant to, but, i…uh, something's come up, I need to get home. And also, it's always me, I always stay late, one of them should do something for once."

"Cameron's rubbing off on you." Cuddy said, "Well, I hope everything's alright, goodnight Dr. Hadley,"

"Yeah, me too. Night Cuddy."

Hadley ran to her car and sped out of the car park. She very nearly ran a red light trying to get home as fast as she could. She really, really didn't want to be that girlfriend who sped home only to find her girlfriend asleep on the couch or watching a movie and that really being the reason for her not paying attention on the phone, but there was something so strong in her mind that told her this wasn't one of those times.

As Remy neared the house, she saw a car driving away from the house. Her breath caught in her throat and she pulled up where the car had been. She walked very slowly up to the door hoping that her legs wouldn't give out under her. she opened the door and walked in. Cameron was sitting on the couch watching the tv, there were two plates on the table and two glasses.

"Hey!" Cameron said smiling, getting up, "You're home early!" she went to hug Remy and Remy pushed her away.

"Who was here?" Remy asked,

"I told you on the phone, no one."

"Two plates, Allison, two glasses."

"One set from earlier, I was lazy, I couldn't be bothered to wash up, and I ate and drank different things."

"the car pulling away from the house as I got here?"

"there are at least fifty other people living in this building who can drive." Cameron said getting annoyed. "Don't you trust me?"

"Not right now I don't." Remy said through gritted teeth, she could feel tears stinging the back of her eyes, and she saw tears in Cameron's eyes.

Cameron opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't find words that wouldn't end in a fight.

"I'm sleeping in the spare room tonight." Remy said picking up her bag, "goodnight, Cameron."

She walked into the spare room and left Cameron alone in the living room, both of them in tears.

At around three AM, Remy woke up to the bedroom door of the spare room being opened. The light from the living room streamed through and she knew it was Allison. She stayed completely still hoping that if she thought she was asleep she'd go away.

She didn't. she climbed into the bed next to her, and slipped her arms around her waist.

"Remy," Allison whispered, "Remy please wake up," Remy heard her voice break and she turned to face her.

"I am." Remy said,

"I lied to you." Cameron said

"I know." Remy said turning her face away

"It was my mother." Allison said, "I swear to you that it was my mom. My dad spoke to her after we left them last night and she got a later flight so that she could come and see me. I didn't tell you because I thought you'd be angry that I was seeing her after everything she said to you."

"She's your mother Cameron. I don't care if you see her. I care that you don't tell me the truth."

She was still using her surname, she was still angry.

"I know. I don't know why I didn't. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, look I'm still tired, just go back to bed, I'll see you in the morning,"

"I can't. I can't sleep in that bed without you."

"then sleep on the couch. Goodnight Allison."


	14. how I say i'm sorry

"_Then sleep on the couch. Goodnight Allison." _The words resounded in Remy's head as soon as she woke up.  
"Oh God," she groaned to herself. She untangled herself from the bed sheets unsuccessfully, ending up in a heap on the floor. "great" she pulled herself up and padded out into the lounge.

Sure enough, just as Remy had said, Allison was asleep on the couch, curled up in the foetal position shivering in only a tee shirt and shorts, with no blanket. It was on the floor. Remy breathed a sigh of relief, at least she'd actually gone to sleep with it on her. she checked the clock on the kitchen wall, it was 8:30, they both needed to be awake. She knelt beside the couch and rested her hand on the small of Allison's back.

"Allie, Allie, Allison, you need to get up," She shook her slightly, and Allison stirred. She jolted a little at Remy being so close, "It's okay, it's okay, you just need to be awake."

"okay," She nodded and sat up slowly. Remy kept her hand on Cameron's back.

"Coffee?" Remy asked getting up, Allison nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

As Hadley started to work on getting the coffee ready Cameron stood patiently behind her. Hadley stopped moving after having finished fixing things and Cameron startled her by resting her hands on her hips from behind.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to sneak up on people?" Hadley asked turning around to face Cameron.

Cameron leant in and kissed her, softly at first but harder, with more passion (or aggression, Hadley couldn't quite tell) as Hadley kissed back.

"How badly d'you want that coffee?" Cameron asked in a deep growl from her throat,

"Not that badly." Hadley said. Her mouth kicked into gear before her brain had a chance to catch it and she was left standing there, letting Cameron kiss her whilst she realised what she had said.  
Cameron took her hands and, whilst still kissing her, led Hadley to their bedroom. She knocked Remy back onto the bed and positioned herself above her, her entire weight resting on her forearms. As Cameron's hands slipped under Remy's shirt, Remy sat up and stopped her.

"What?" Cameron asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No…yes…I don't know." Hadley got up and moved away from the bed, a good two metres between her and Cameron should help with the urge to just give in and have (most likely) amazing make-up sex. "I don't want to just do this and not talk about it."

"Alright, then we can talk about it." Cameron said getting up, "After." She went to once again kiss Hadley and Hadley put her hand over her own lips so that Cameron couldn't.

"No." Hadley said, "Talk now, or talk later, but nothing's happening until we do."

"Fine." Cameron said, "Coffee?"

"Yeah." Cameron walked out of the room and Hadley sat on the edge of the bed.

Cameron came back in with two cups and sat next to Hadley on the bed.

"I've already told you my side of the story. Can't you forgive me?" Cameron was being awfully nonchalant about the whole thing, and it was making Remy angry.

"No. Cam, I can't. You lied to me, flat out lied to me over and over, and even though you came in and told me the truth it doesn't change that fact."

"I know I lied." Cameron said moving away from her a little, "And I've said that I'm sorry, which I am. Can't we just forget about it?"

"I just…I'm so sick of constantly being lied to by everybody, I thought you were different."

"Are you…" the words got lost in Cameron's throat as her breath hitched,

Remy didn't say anything, she waited for Allison to finish her sentence,

"Are you…breaking up with me?" Cameron asked standing up.

"What? No!" Remy said moving towards Cameron, Cameron took a step back for everyone that Hadley took forward. "What are you doing,"

"I'm afraid of you." Cameron said, "You're really mad at me,"

"I'm not really mad at you, I'm annoyed, and I'm…I'm hurt, more than anything Cameron…Allison, I just, please don't lie to me again," Hadley stood completely still and looked into Cameron's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Cameron said,

"I'm sorry I made you sleep on the couch." Remy said hugging her

"You should be, my neck is seriously messed up."

"Well, maybe I can help you out with that…when do have to be at work?"


	15. Scream

Cameron was in the middle of an examination when her phone rang. Normally she wouldn't have answered it but it was coming from home.

"Uh, I, please could you just excuse me for just a moment, I, thanks." Cameron rambled to the patient as she ran out of the exam room and into her office.

"Hey, Hon what's up?" Cameron asked concerned, Remy usually called her from her cell.

"Are you finished soon?" Her voice sounded a little ragged, a little desperate

"I can probably leave in an hour or so. You okay?"

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure, cos if you need me I can go and talk to Cuddy." Cameron said getting up and heading towards Cuddy's office

"No, no it's okay, just miss you is all." Remy said sweetly, "you should get back to work. I'll, I'll just see you tonight."

"Okay, love you." Cameron said still not convinced.

"Yeah, love you too." Remy hung up.

Cameron put her phone back in her pocket and went back to the exam.

The phone call bugged her for the next three and half hours that she was stuck at work. Remy wasn't fine. It was probably nothing but she definitely wasn't fine.

Cameron stopped off and picked up a bottle of wine and some ice cream on the way home to try and cheer her up.

As Cameron was driving towards home in the dark she could hear something over the stereo. Probably just cats fighting, she didn't think anything of it. as she got closer to her apartment though, it seemed to get louder. She switched the stereo off completely and listened. It was definitely coming from her apartment building. She sucked her breath in hard…it sounded familiar, like…

Remy.

She ran up the stairs to their apartment, the yelling or screaming actually, was getting louder and louder. Outside the door of her apartment it was loudest and their next door neighbour was standing in front of his door.

"What's going on? Do you need me to call someone?" He asked.

"No it's fine," she said and threw the door open.

Remy was sitting on the floor in the middle of the living room, screaming. Crying hysterically and screaming. Cameron practically threw herself onto the floor but Remy got up and moved away.

"Remy." Cameron had tears rolling down her face,

She screamed, incoherently, just a basic screaming noise.

"Sweetheart."

"NO!" Remy screamed at her moving into the kitchen. She was pressed up against the counter top crying.

"Hadley, what…why are…I don't…" Cameron took a deep breath and walked towards her.

Remy tried to get away but Cameron grabbed her arm and pulled her towards her. Remy started to hit her chest, harder and harder, and Cameron held her tighter and tighter.

"Get off me! Leave me alone! I hate you!" Remy kept repeating them over and over

Cameron ignored her and kept holding her. Remy hit her exceptionally hard in the stomach though, and Cameron released her in shock.

Remy ran across the room and started throwing pictures of herself and Allison together on the floor so that the glass in the frames smashed all over the floor.

"I hate you! Leave me alone! Why did you make me do this? I was fine!"

Cameron knew, in her medical mind she knew that Remy had probably had a particularly bad tremor and had broken down completely and now she was taking it out on Cameron because she knew she'd love her no matter what. But it still hurt. She took a deep breath in and looked straight at Remy. She took two steps forward.

"I love you."

"NO!" Remy yelled.

Cameron took another two steps,

"I love you."

"I hate you!"

Cameron nodded and took one more step.

"I love you Remy."

"Why did you make me like this?"

"Like what?"

"You made me need you. I hate you!" she screamed a few more screams and Cameron continued to slowly walk towards her.

"I love you. _I_ love you." Cameron rested a hand on Remy's chest, hoping that she wouldn't get hit again, "I love you."

She pulled Remy's hands into her own and kissed them each.

"I love you. No matter what you do to me." She pulled her into a hug and Remy cried on her shoulder. They sank to the floor and Cameron whispered,  
"what happened?"

"Tremor." Remy whispered almost inaudibly.

"It's okay."

"No it's not."

"yeah, but I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, ever. I'll tell you that every single day if I have to. I love you and I'm not going anywhere ever. I promise."

"I don't hate you."

"Good."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Cameron kissed the top of her head, "This is what you needed when you called me?" Cameron felt her nod, "Why didn't you just say, I would have left straight away."

"cos." Remy whispered, and Cameron understood.

"I know." Cameron said

"You're perfect. My perfect person."

"I'm not perfect."

"You are to me. For me. You know exactly what to say, you know how to love me without having to ask, without being told."

"So do you." Cameron said, "for me, I mean. Chase never did, and Dan…would have…maybe, for longer if…but that's not important." Cameron moved over to her bags, "You are."

"What's that?" Remy asked sitting up properly

"Well, you sounded sad on the phone earlier, so I picked up a bottle of wine and some ice cream, because I didn't know what you'd be in the mood for."

"Well," Remy said getting up, "that all depends on which one will get you in that room faster."

"wine, then?" Cameron asked bringing the bottle over to Remy

"Looks that way." Remy smiled and grabbed the back of Cameron's neck kissing her hard.

"maybe we don't need the wine." Cameron said letting it fall onto the rug and giving in to Remy.


	16. Chapter 16

"Do you want to go in together today?" Cameron asks standing by the door ready to leave

"No, it's okay, we should probably take separates, you know how House gets." Hadley replies walking over to the door and walking out of it. She kisses Cameron's cheek and then runs out to the elevator.

"Okay," Cameron said almost entirely to herself. She leant against the door and let the elevator go before she made a move, they hadn't been right since Remy's breakdown four days ago.

At work, Cameron skipped out of the ER half an hour into her shift. She took the elevator up to the third floor to House's office.

"Come to get your job back?" he asked as soon as she walked in,

"that's getting old House, and no, I don't. I wanted to talk to you."

"girls not doing it for you anymore?" He asked,

"I'm in the room." Remy said

"In your office House." Cameron said already walking away.

"What do you want?" House asked sitting in his chair.

"I need you to keep an eye on Dr. Hadley." She said

"Why?" He asked popping a vicodin, "Afraid she's going to do Kutner? Or me?"

"No, and _no_. You know what this is about House."

"Huntington's." House said flatly

"She's not…okay. I mean, I know that's obvious but-"

"She's different."

"Just, don't be a jackass, just for once in your life." She said before walking out.

Hadley followed her down the hall.

"Talking about me?" she asked

"No. Hospital business." Cameron said

"The walls are glass, Cameron, not exactly soundproof."

"You were spying?"

"You were talking about me!" Hadley countered

"Because I'm worried about you." Cameron said

"So it's okay to talk about me behind my back if you can justify it? And the worst part is that you went to House. You couldn't at least have spoken to…I don't know Foreman?" Hadley turned and walked away from her

"Baby," Cameron called after her

"Don't call me baby!" Hadley said, loudly, she moved closer to Cameron and said quietly, "Don't. Don't tell House and Cuddy and whoever else that I need to be watched, don't watch me, don't treat me like a…a…well, like a baby. I don't belong to you. I can't, don't you understand? Just, don't. Call me."

"Don't. Don't shut me out Remy," This was giving Cameron horrific flashbacks to House.

"I'm not shutting you out, I'm letting myself in" Hadley said stubbornly

" I don't believe you. Danny did this, he tried to make me hate him, so it wouldn't hurt so much."

"Don't." Remy said,

"You need to remember that I've already done this, I know what I'm doing."

"You need to remember not to use your dead husband as an excuse!" Remy instantly recoiled herself at the realisation of what she had just said, she would never consciously say anything that horrible to Cameron.

Cameron stood completely still, clenching, tears filling her eyes, she looked at Remy,

"Did it ever occur to you, that maybe I need the pain, to feel something, to make myself be here instead of in my head?" She asked, "No," She said, before walking away.

"masochist." Remy muttered under her breath,

"Back at ya!" Cameron shouted down the hall

Cameron walked through the door of the apartment that night expecting Remy to be gone, or at least still at work. Instead, she was in the kitchen, cooking. The table was set and there was music playing.

"Oh, I didn't think you'd be home this early," Remy said turning around

"I didn't think you'd be home." Cameron replied truthfully "What are you cooking?"

"Um, that pasta thingy that you like." Remy said checking the recipe on the counter and stirring the food again.

"Thank you." Cameron said walking into the kitchen.

She hugged Hadley,

"I'm sorry." She said, "I should've let you handle it. I shouldn't have gone behind your back, especially not House."

"I get it, you were just looking out for me just…don't do it again?" Hadley said pouring wine

"Deal."

"I'm not going to be okay all the time, I'm never gonna be okay but…I can deal with it the best I can. House making a point of special treatment…I'd prefer to just…not ignore it but, ignore it, you know?"

"I think so yeah. And just so you know, I wouldn't have said anything to Cuddy."

"Why? Afraid she'd be nicer than you and I want her instead."

"Not funny." Cameron said rolling her eyes

"it was a little funny."

"Yeah, about as funny as House."


	17. Final

**Okay, so first off I just want to apologise for the lack of updates just lately, I've been finishing school and it's all been a bit crazy. And I also know that it hasn't exactly been going anywhere, because it got like, impossibly difficult to write and then I came up with this which will begin to lead to another part.**

**So I was listening to Fort Minor the other day and I knew that I **_**had **_**to do something with "where'd you go" so… here it is. Cameron's brother's in town, he and Remy have never met, but he knows all about her, so this happens whilst Jake and Remy are waiting for Cameron to get home.**

"Look, Remy, I'm not saying this to be mean, because honestly I actually like you, a lot more than that last bloke she was with and because she's happier with you than she has been for a while but…" Jake said slowly

"But what?"

"She's not…happy. She called me last week, when we arranged this and-"

"But we had a fight last week!" Remy interjected

"I know, but…she said…she said, 'some days she feels like shit, like she just wants to quit and be…well…normal, for a bit.' She was talking about work too I'm sure but…"

"She was talking about me too. She's been paying so much attention to me, and not to herself."

"Well…yeah. And then, you know one of you is always gone, and waiting around for people to call and she just got House out of her life."

"I'm bringing him back in? I want to keep my professional life separate from my life with Allie but it's difficult, you know, I mean, we get time off together and then, we don't have much to talk about besides…well…the hospital or my…you know, which leads to the hospital."

"Yeah, I know, me and my wife, we work at the same school so, we end up talking about that a lot." Jake sympathized

Jake decided to go and pick Cameron up from work, after the talk with Remy he realised that she probably wouldn't be home from work any time soon. She walked out of the hospital and stopped dead.

"Jake?"

"Munchkin?"

She ran at him and hugged him hard.

"I missed you! What are you doing here?"

"I missed you too, and we agreed on this last week remember?"

"Yeah, but I figured I'd meet you at the house."

"Yeah, well I decided to come get you instead."

"So, you met Rem?"

"Yeah, I did, we talked…"

"Oh no, Jake! What did you say to her?"

"Nothing I just said that…well…I'm just looking out for you. You've invested so much into her these past few months, and last week on the phone you just sounded like you needed someone to invest that much in you."

"I was talking about work, jerk!"

"uh huh. Come on Allie…I've known you thirty years, you can't lie to me…much."

"fine, maybe a little about me and Rem but…it's never going to be easy."

"maybe it should be."

'maybe' Allison thought, but not right now. She punched her brother in the arm.

"I know you were looking out for me, but don't be a jerk!"

"Okay, fine, I'm…I'm sorry if I made it worse," he said earnestly, "now, when are you coming home?"

"Oh God, J you've only been with me a half hour and you're already pushing that?"

"Well…you've only met the twins once, and it's Christmas in like two weeks, you've already missed the Halloween party."

"If you remember, I stopped going to those when I was fourteen,"

"And if YOU remember, you started going to them again, when you went to college. And you haven't been home for Christmas…in…well, a while."

"I know, I do know, I'm sorry. Dad said when they were here, that maybe I should come home for Christmas. I think we might."

"You and Remy?"

"Yeah, that okay with you?"

"Yes, I think that'd be good, for everyone."

"Okay…well I'll talk to Remy about it."

Allison was at work, sitting in her office, doing paper work when her phone rang.

"Hey hon, what's up."

"Where are you?"

"Work, papers and files, sorry."

"when are you gonna be home, I feel like I've barely seen you since Jake left, and that was four days ago."

"I know I'm sorry but with your case and then this mountain of paperwork that has somehow just appeared on my desk. Because apparently nobody else in this joint can do their job properly and I-'

"Allie!" Remy shocked her back to the conversation

"Right, right sorry. I'll be home…I'm not sure, hopefully before you have to leave in the morning."

"right, well, let me know, bye."

"I will. I love-" the phone had already gone dead. "you," she said to herself.

She didn't get home before Remy had to leave. She dragged herself through the door at five fifteen AM. She went straight to her bed and threw herself down on it still wearing shoes and fully clothed. There was not pinned to her pillow. She pulled it from under her face. It was from Remy.

'_Allie,_

_I want you to know this is a little fucked up. I'm sick of never seeing you and waiting around and I'm sure you are too. And talking on the phone but having nothing to say, or not saying what we want to. Call me if you do. Otherwise, tonight, meet me at Danny's. 8PM._

_Love Remy._

'uh-oh' Cameron though burying her face in the pillow.

She woke up at four PM, disorientated and worried that Remy wasn't there, then she remembered that it was four in the afternoon. And she remembered about dinner. She got up and sat in front of the closet…what to wear?

Cameron walked into the restaurant, and Danny came straight over to her.

"She's already here." He said, "You look nice."

"Thanks," Cameron smiled following him to Remy. They walked almost out of the back of the restaurant to a staircase. Up the staircase to a private room.

There were white lights all around the skirting boards, it reminded Cameron of Christmas. Danny closed the door silently behind him and left Cameron standing speechless looking at Remy.

"What…what is this?" she asked,

"We've barely seen each other, it needed to be special."

"Okay, special I get but this is…beyond anything…" She said

"I just wanted it to be nice, okay?"

"Okay, fine…hey look, do you want to come home with me for Christmas."

Hadley hugged her hard, "We need to talk."

"Okay you're breaking up with me." Cameron said.

"Nope. Just haven't hugged you in a while. You still feel like Cameron."

"Well, that's good." She laughed.

"Allie…I love you. I need to know that I've got you for as long as I can have you."

"You have."

"Yeah, but I need to make sure. I want to be at home, or at work or wherever and know that you're coming home. I don't want to leave before you get home and not have seen you at all."

"I'm sorry about that, I tried and then there was a pile up on the road and…god I'm a sucky girlfriend, I'm sorry."

"It's okay…I just, I don't ever want to be without you."

She slipped her hand into her bag and pulled out a box.

Cameron's eyes got wide,

"Marry me?" Hadley asked.

"Yes!"

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Please come back home...


	18. Chapter 18

"you know I really like these suspenders," Cameron said tugging Hadley closer by them.  
"Really? Because as I remember it, you didn't seem to like them so much the last time I wore them." Hadley said.  
"It's not that I don't like them, it's just that they were in my way." Cameron giggled "It's not my fault that you're that damn sexy"

Hadley put her own hands over Cameron's which were still holding the suspenders. They made eye contact and smiled their own secret smiles that they reserved for each other. And then Remy's face changed and Allison's stomach fell.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked  
"Why aren't you wearing your ring?" Hadley pulled Cameron's hands off her suspenders and stared at Cameron's left hand. She had her wrist in a vice grip.  
"Where is it?" She asked  
"In my locker. I didn't want to lose it." Cameron said weakly trying to reagain her wrist.  
"In your locker? In your locker. Why don't you tell me the truth Cameron? You're embarrassed" Hadley let go of her wrist both in realisation that she was hurting her and in her own anger and hurt.  
"No! Remy that's not it"  
Hadley walked out.  
"REMY!" Cameron yelled after her

They didn't see each other for the rest of the day. Cameron got completely swamped in the ER and Hadley didn't want to see Cameron yet, she was still hurt.  
Hadley got home second, she walked through the door and dropped her bag. She hung up her jacket and kicked off her shoes. Cameron was on the couch playing with her ring. Hadley rolled her eyes. She sat in the arm chair.

Silence

Hadley played with her hair, the skin of her knuckles, the hem of her tee shirt.  
Cameron looked up a few times but jept inside her own personal space.

"Hi" Hadley said quietly  
"Hey," Cameron said, "I'm wearing it."  
"I noticed." Hadley moved to the couch  
"Look, I shouldn't have lied to you earlier." Cameron said resting her hand on Hadley's thigh  
"Yeah," Hadley nodded eyes oddly watery  
"I can't, I need to tell my family first, and I know that sounds dumb and with the amount of time I spend at that hospital Foreman and Wilson and Cuddy etcetera should probably be considered my family but mum and dad and Jake need to know." Cameron blurted.  
Hadley smiled and pulled Cameron into her.  
Cameron's face rested on Hadley's neck.  
"I don't think that's silly. I love you for it. I just wish you'd of told me earlier."  
Cameron nodded  
"okay?" Hadley asked pushing Cameron back up  
Yeah," Cameron said, "Um, actually if we're good. I've got something for you"  
Cameron went over to her work bag and pulled something. Hadley couldn't see what it was until Cameron knelt down on the floor with the box visibly in her hand.  
"I know you've asked me and it's set, but you need a ring too. So, Remy Hadley, will you marry me?"

Hadley launched herself onto the floor. She hooked her arms around Cameron's neck and kissed her all over her face.  
"Yes yes yes yes yes yes!" She said,  
Cameron put the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"Bedroom?" She asked  
"We're already on the floor." Hadley said pushing Cameron back down.


	19. Cat's out of the bag

Remy sat through an hour of differential with her left hand in her pocket, or under the table. She didn't want a big fuss made about it. Then her pager went off.

"No." House said as she got up. "Tell your girlfriend she's going to have to wait. Not that I don't encourage the two of you, but I need you here."

"She's not my girlfriend." Remy blurted without thinking

"I thought we'd established that I know, and Kutner knows and the janitor even knows, we don't care." House said annoyed. He hadn't slept much and couldn't solve the case.

"She's not my girlfriend…because she's my fiancée." Remy said holding up her left hand.

"Damn." House said, "I need to call Cuddy, she is definitely paying Cameron too much. Look at the size of that thing."

"Congratulations." Foreman said standing up and hugging her awkwardly.

"Thanks." She said, "And it wasn't Allie-I mean, Dr. Cameron anyway, it was Cuddy. So can I go?"

"Fine. She's been at me all week about something."

"I am not doing your files again."

"No. you're right, you shouldn't have to. I'll get Cameron to do it, then you can spend three days making goo goo eyes at each other."

"The files are gonna take her three days?" Kutner asked

"Haven't done any since the last time she was here." House said, "Go." He said to Hadley

She left and practically ran to the elevators. She had lied to House. It was Cameron.

And Cameron was waiting for her on the ground floor.

"Hi." She said as Remy stepped out.

"Wow, hi." Cameron kissed her. "What was that for?"

"Good morning. I left before you got up. I'm sorry. And then I was late so I forgot to leave you a note and…how did you get away from House?"

"If he asks, you're Cuddy." She laughed following Cameron into her office.

They sat opposite each other and Cameron leaned forward across the desk.

"God, I feel like a naughty school kid." Remy said,

"So you feel like you then." Cameron said.

"Ouch." Remy laughed, "What's up anyway? You're page made it sound fairly urgent,"

"Not really, just wondered if you wanted to do something this weekend."

"Always," Hadley smiled, "What?"

"I dunno…movie, or dinner or something."

"How about both?"

"Sounds good." Cameron smiled

"High school date night is on."

Hadley's pager went off.

"House?" Cameron asked

"Cuddy…I'll be back." Hadley said getting up and running out.

When Cameron walked into the house that evening Hadley was sitting at the table playing with her hands. She looked up at Cameron and then straight back down at her hands.

"Uh uh, I know that look, what's wrong?"

"Cuddy…" Hadley said,

"Let me guess…she warned you against having relationships with co-workers?"

"No…she's asked me to go to New York for a conference this weekend."

"What? But…this was our weekend…" Cameron sighed and sat down at the table. "This sucks."

"Yeah, it does. Look I can say no, I told her I was going to check it with you first."

"No. I mean, yes, as much as I was looking forward to this weekend you should go."

"Yeah?"

'Yeah. I would. And don't pretend like you don't want to, I can tell you do."

"thank you." Hadley said getting up and pulling a bottle of wine from the refrigerator.

"We'll move it to next weekend cool?"

"For sure."


	20. joe

"You'll call me when you get there?" Cameron asked standing outside the gate

"Yes, and tomorrow."

"Okay…" Cameron hugged her tight.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, I'll be back Monday," Hadley soothed her.

She knew Allison wasn't okay with being apart yet. She wasn't thrilled about it either but it was something she had to do.

"I know, I know." Cameron let her go and shook her head. "I'll see you Monday." She started walking away.

"Monday." Remy walked through the gate and stopped, "Hey Allie?"

"Yeah, " Cameron turned around.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Cameron walked back up to the gate and kissed her.

"I gotta go," Hadley pressed her forehead to Cameron's, "Bye."

They separated and walked away from each other.

As Cameron was driving home, her phone rang. A slight panic washed through her. There's no way Remy'd be in New York yet, Cameron was only halfway home.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Allie?" Cameron gasped at the voice

"Joe." Cameron pulled over, there was no way she could drive.

"Yeah, so look, I'm headed into Jersey right now, I was wondering if you're not busy this weekend did you wanna maybe catch up or something?"

"Yeah, yeah sure…my…yeah, that'd be great."

"Okay, cool, well look, I'll text you the hotel I'm staying at, come over around seven ish?"

"Sure thing, I'll see you there."

"See ya Allie."

Cameron knocked on the door of Joe's hotel room and took a deep breath.

"Allie!" Joe near screamed as he opened the door and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Joey! Oh my god, it's been WAY too long."

"Sure has, so…you coming in?"

"Sure."

Cameron walked into the room and flopped down on the couch, Joe pulled out a bottle of vodka and poured her a drink.

"Yeah?" he asked as handed it to her.

"Definitely."

They talked and drank and drank and talked. Cameron went to get more vodka to find that they had made their way through the entire bottle.

"good thing I'm not working tomorrow." She laughed

"You still like JD?" he asked her

"You have to ask?" she said

"I don't know, you used to average like half a bottle on the nights we went out." Joe said walking to the fridge, "Didn't know if maybe you'd gone off it."

"Not gonna happen my friend." She laughed taking the bottle from him, "Mr. Daniels, it has been too long."

"How long?" Joe asked

"About four months."

"Who are you?"

They made their way through half of the Jack Daniels before it happened. They were talking, about their families, and school, and home. And then he kissed her. It wasn't demanding, or overly drunk it was just…a kiss. Nice, normal, caring.

SO Cameron kissed him back.

When Cameron awoke the next morning her head was killing her. She looked around and noticed that she wasn't at her house.  
_'It's okay, its Joe's hotel room. You got WAY drunk last night.'_ She remembered.

She was also becoming increasingly aware of her nakedness under the sheets…and that she wasn't alone. she turned to see Joe. She threw herself out of bed and onto her feet.  
_'DO NOT do that again ANY time soon!' _her brain screamed at her

"Joe! Joey! JOSEPH!" She yelled at him, he started and sat up looking at her like she was an alien

"What's wrong Allie? Calm down."

"Did we…last night…we didn't…did we…have…sex?"

"I think we did."

"OHMIGOD! Omigod, omigod, OH-my-god this cannot be happening. This…that cannot happen."

"Allie, I think we need to talk about this. I understand if you're freaked out or whatever, because we were drunk but…you liked me, right? Cos…I know I did."

"Yes, Joe, yes I liked you. Liked as in past tense. This cannot happen now. Not now, why now?"

"Why? You didn't say you were seeing anybody."

"I'm engaged Joe!" Cameron thrust her left hand into the air

"What?" Now it was Joe's turn to jump up onto his feet. "Oh Shit Al, I'm…shit."

"You think?" Cameron said. She began pacing and breathing heavily.

"Could you stop doing that? you're kind of freaking me out." Joe said handing her a cup of coffee.

"It's okay…I mean…it's not okay, but we're old old friends and…she loves me, she'll understand…"

"She?" Joe asked.

"Oh, what are you like the only person who doesn't know? Yes, she, Remy Hadley. And she's out of town which makes this so much worse it's going to look like I planned it."

"So…wow…okay…"

"Oh grow up. You started this, you called me, you invited me over, you gave me a drink and…and…YOU brought out Jack!"

"You're right…I did have an ulterior motive. However…had I have known previously to our meeting that you were engaged…to a woman…wow Allie that's really…" Cameron cleared her throat and shot him a death stare, "Really not the point. What I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's as much my fault as it is yours…I don't mean like…fault but…you know."

"Yeah, I get it." Joe hugged her. "Well look, we were D-R-U-N-K. we barely even remember it ourselves…so maybe…maybe you don't remember it."

"I can't lie to her Joe. I love her too much to."

"So don't lie. She's not exactly going to ask you hey, so, did you sleep with any hot guys from your past while I was out of town is she?"

"I don't know…she's a mystery, she likes to shake things up…"

"Allie."

"No. no. you're right…I should stop worrying about this." She took a sip of the coffee, "And make some better coffee because you still suck. It's been like…ten years and you still can't learn how to make a decent cup of coffee?"

"What can I say…I've been busy."


	21. Chapter 21

Remy's plane touched down in New York perfectly on time. She laughed a little, whenever she was going somewhere she really wanted to be, she was late. The rest of the time, unless she really tried, she was on time.

She leant up against a pillar, waiting for a cab, and fished her phone out of her pocket, she dialled Cameron's number.

"hey, I just got in"

"hi, so what're you doing?"

"I'm waiting for a cab"

"oh god, how long's that going to be?"

"I don't know, soon I hope"

"well good luck with that."

"Yeah, tell me about it,"

" So what's the agenda?"

"there's a drinks thing tonight and then all day tomorrow."

"Ooh! Great way to spend a Sunday."

"Yeah, I know, fun, fun, fun"

"Hey…look, don't get too plastered yeah?"

"I won't, I promise."

"Okay, well, look I'm going out with a friend tonight,"

"A friend?"

"Yeah, old college friend, we haven't seen each other in forever and-"

"Oh, look Allie, my cab's here, I'll call you tonight or…actually tomorrow, I love you"

"Love you to Rems."

Hadley hung up the phone and got into the cab.

"Plaza hotel." She said to the driver before putting her phone back in her pocket.

'_an old college friend' _should I be worried? Hadley pondered, _'don't be ridiculous. It's Cameron.'_

Remy didn't go to the gathering that night, she went to her hotel room and crashed out from the jet lag almost immediately.

The downfall to that though was that when she woke up she only had half an hour to get ready and get to the conference.

"Remy Hadley, Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital." The woman behind the desk handed her the nametag. Which said exactly what she had just said. Remy rolled her eyes slightly. She was tempted to cross it out and just write Thirteen but she thought better of it. It was going to be hard enough to explain why she worked for House as it was without explaining that he still didn't know her name.

She walked through the doors to the ballroom. It was full of people in suits and gowns and they were all drinking and talking. She felt slightly underdressed. Black suit and Allison's white tee shirt with a guitar and a swirly pattern behind it; it was both their favourite.

"Oh, so you're the one working under Dr. House!" An older man said to her as he walked over to her, she was then suddenly surrounded by five other doctors.

"Uh, yes, yes I am. Remy Hadley, nice to meet you uh…" She looked at his name tag, "Oh my gosh, Dr. Headley, wow, it really is nice to meet you. I…studied your methods for my final exams in med school."

"Oh wow, that makes me feel old, but thank you young lady,"

"Really, it wasn't that long ago…three years."

"How long have you been working for House?" a woman asked her,

"Almost two years. It's been…probably around eighteen months."

"So you've been working for House…half the time you've been out of medical school then?"

"Uh, yeah, I suppose I have, I worked here before though."

My dear, you are far too young to have your mind corrupted by Dr. House before you ever get a chance to work in a real society."

Remy laughed, "probably true, but I like it…mostly."

"well, I-" Dr. Headley was interrupted by the microphone being switched on.

The conference went for four and a half hours. And it was boring after half an hour.

When the thing was finally over, Dr. Headley caught up with Remy again.

"Dr. Hadley," she stopped and turned around.

"Please, you can call Remy."

"well then, Remy, I actually wanted to talk to you some more. I didn't really get to finish what I was saying."

"Oh, please go ahead."

"well, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning, I have an eleven am flight."

"Then you can have dinner with me tonight?"

"Okay, sure, yes."

"Well I shall meet you back here at seven. Til then Remy."

"Bye, Dr. Headley."

"James."

"James."

Dr. Headley walked away and Remy began the freak out in her mind. OH MY GOD! I'm having dinner with Dr. James Headley! OH MY GOD.

Remy didn't have a dress. She had another suit though…actually, Cameron's suit. She'd basically just taken some clothes out of Allison's half of the closet.

She walked into the restaurant and over to the table. They ordered the wine and then the food. And continued to talk.

"So, do you have a contract with Dr. House?" Dr. Headley asked her half way through the dinner.

"Uh…well not really. I mean I have a contract with the hospital but I can actually leave just about whenever I want." Remy babbled.

"So, if somebody else, say a Dr, who you wrote your final exam on offered you a job studying under him for a year and then a promised head of department after that?"

"What?" Remy choked a little "I'm sorry…but, really?"

"Yes, really. I have an opening and I need someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

"A young, laid back yet focused Dr and anyone who can deal with Dr. House, is someone that I want in my department."

"You don't even know me." Remy said, "I could be…like…a really reckless, rubbish doctor with a terrible beside manner."

"But you're not. I called Dr. Cuddy about four hours ago. And besides, anybody as beautiful as you couldn't be any of those things you just said."

"Well, thankyou…but I mean, I'm going to have to think about it. Moving to New York full time. It's a lot." Remy said, "I have friends in New Jersey, and a life. There are other people to consider."

Dr. Headley took her hand.

"Well…you wouldn't be completely alone when you moved, I'd be there for you."

Remy pulled her hand away and stood up, shocked and slightly disgusted.

"Dr. Headley! Are you actually offering me a job or not."

"Not only a job. So, what do you say. Remy?"

"NO! Not only are you old enough to be my father. I'm engaged!" she thrust her left hand into his face.

"Well…I..I'm very sorry, please, please believe me if I'd have known I never would've…the job offer still stands however, if you want it. And I hope he knows how lucky he is."

"She does." Remy smiled, "And thank you for the job offer. But…I can't accept, Allison can't leave and I can't be without her." Remy started silently crying, "I can't be without her…I, I have to go. I have to get back home."

Remy ran out of the restaurant and up to her room. She called the airport.

"Are you sure there's nothing before then? Nothing with a layover in Jersey even?"

"No, Dr. Hadley I'm sorry, your flight is the first out."

"Alright, thank you."

When Remy walked through the arrivals gate and saw Cameron waiting for her, she discarded trying to be nonchalant and mysterious, she ran through the crowd and launched herself at her. Allison held her as tight as she could and stroked her hair as she started crying.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong."

"I missed you. I missed you so much. I…I can't…I don't want…" the tears engulfed her and Cameron sat them down on the floor in middle of the airport.

"Breath." Cameron said as she wiped her tears. "What brought this on?"

"I just…I didn't realise how much I missed you until he…I got offered a job, in New York, and he wanted me to be with him too. And I didn't even realise how much I can't be without you until then, but you knew as soon as I said about going to New York just for this weekend. Marry me."

"You already asked me that. and I said yes remember."

"Yeah, but I mean like…right now. Marry me."

"okay."


	22. Are you sitting down?

Hadley had barely walked through the door but Cameron knew she had to do it now.

"Remy, can you please sit down for a minute." Cameron asked, she was already sitting on the couch.

"Why, what's going on?" Hadley asked walking over. She handed Cameron a beer, she set it down on the table.

"I need to talk to you." Cameron said

"What's going on?" Hadley sat down next to her

"Okay…look…I don't know how to say this…or what to say even really, and it's not like I wouldn't have told you anyway but it's even more…necessary I guess, that I tell you now…" Cameron fumbled with her words

"It's okay Allie, what's up."

"Promise me first…just…like…don't hit me…"

"Allison seriously, what the hell is going on?" Hadley grabbed Cameron's hand, she was getting nervous

"Oh god…okay…look you remember that conference that Cuddy sent you on to New York…about three months ago?"

"Yeah…"

"And I told you that a friend came down from Chicago,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, well, it was Joe."

"Wait…Joe as in…Joe who was Daniel's best friend? Joe who you were…in love with?" Hadley let go of Cameron's hand,

"Joe."

"Oh my…You…tell me you didn't…you…" Remy's eyes widened

"I'm so sorry"

"You slept with him!" Hadley yelled jumping up off the couch

"Remy I never meant to I swear! We had dinner and we got really, really seriously drunk…and…it just happened. I don't even really remember it. I don't know what to say…I" Cameron could feel herself getting teary

"There isn't anything you can say Cameron. You slept with someone else. We're engaged for god's sake! And a month? When were you planning on telling me? Night before the wedding?" Remy chugged about half of her beer and stared at Cameron

"I would've told you anyway, even if…and everything's been so crazy it just hasn't been right…I'm sorry. I…I love you. _You._" Cameron stood up too

"Wait…you said you were going to tell me anyway…before you said that it was…necessary that you had to tell me now?" Remy was beginning to slot things into place

"Yeah…" Cameron nodded taking a step forward towards Remy

"Are you…did he…you're?" Hadley clicked and walked into the kitchen

Cameron just nodded, she couldn't physically say anything.

"Okay. I need to go out." Hadley grabbed her keys off the table and drank the rest of her beer.

"Remy" Cameron said pleadingly but almost warningly as well.

"Yep, just…need to go Allie." Hadley nodded and walked out.


End file.
